Alice Human Sacrifice
by zachiri
Summary: es un resumen de la cancion de vocaloid de A.H.S pero version explicada tipo historia , si las decripciones de las historia son muy oscuras o macabras , LO SIENTO(aveces me paso un poco O.o) y avisarme para ponerlas menos perturbadoras
1. La 1 Alicia

**LA PRIMERA ALICIA ****(****MEIKO****)**

"**LA PRIMERA ALICIA ESTABA LLENA DE VALOR"**

Todos nacemos y todos morimos pero unos viven mas que otros, unos nacen con el miedo y otros con fuerza, valentía y valor en sus almas, muchos lo intenta pero pocos lo logran .

**Esta Alicia** llena de **valor** y fortaleza llego al **país de las maravillas** no sabia donde estaba ni que deba de hacer para salir de hay así que se le ocurrió una idea " **si ya no hay nadie ****aquí****mas** **que yo me podre ir de aquí** ".

"**CON ESPADA EN MANO LLEGO A QUEL PAIS"**

**La Alicia** **vestida de rojo** con **espada** llego al extraño país , en su mundo se libro una **guerra** y ella sobrevivió sin saber que hacer , tenso su puño y se dirigió a la primera persona que vio y dijo " **como salgo de aquí , niñita**" y respondió " **no lose , señorita**" y empuñando su espada la **levanto**.

"**E INCONTABLES FUERON LAS PERDIDAS QUE CAUSO"**

**La Alicia de ojos rojos** ha raso con todo **ser viviente** a su paso **manchando** su vestido y **alma** con los **pobres** **gritos** de los **inocentes** **aldeanos** de extraño país

"**DEJANDO DETRÁS SOLO UN CENDERO CARMESI"**

**Esa Alicia** entonces dejando **olvidado**en el camino de **color rojo** que ella creo las **almas en pena** de la gente, y ella sin pensar si **merecían o no morir** a ella solo le importaba **salir del extraño país**

"**ESA ALICIA EN EL BOSQUE SE PERDIO"**

**Esa Alicia** en el bosque olvido como**regresar** al **sendero carmesí** que había creado sin ninguna razón, caminando y caminando **en el bosque se perdió** rodeada de arboles de gran tamaño

"**EL CASTIGO A SUS PECADOS"**

**Esa** **Alicia** por sus **pecados** un **castigo** decidieron darle la pobre chica **perdida** decía" **no** **lo** **merezco**, **solo quería salir de aquí**"

"**ENCERRADA SE QUEDO"**

**Esa** **Alicia** su **castigo** recibió ser **encerrada** en el mismo **bosque** donde creo su propio **sendero** **carmesí** a su **triste final**

"**ARBOLES CUBRIERON TODA FORMA DE ESCAPAR"**

**El bosque** quiso esa **Alicia** sufriera su **castigo** por **siempre**, los arboles **sellaron** toda **salida** de su **prisión** natural

"**NADIE SABA SI VIVIO O MURIO ¿DONDE ESTARA?**

**Esa Alicia** el **castigo** por sus **pecado** paso toda la **vida** **sufriendo** su **castigo** al pasar el **tiempo** la **gente** se **olvido** de ella y **todos** **preguntan** ¿**que paso con Alicia**?


	2. La 2 Alicia

**LA SEGUNDA ALICIA (KAITO)**

"**LA SEGUNDA ALICIA TENIA UNA HERMOSA VOZ"**

Todos **nacen** con un **don** algo que los hace **especiales** pero unos nacen con **dones** mas **especiales** como **cantar** esta **Alicia** tenia una **voz** la cual no se podía **comparar**

"**LLEGO CON SU DULCE CANTO, AL EXTRAÑO PAIS"**

Esa **Alicia** con su **bella** **voz** se **adentro** en el **extraño** **país** sin saber a **donde ir** o a donde llegaría si seguía **caminando**, llego a la **plaza** del **pueblo**

"**EL BELLO SONIDO A AQUELLA ALICIA ENLOQUECIO"**

La **música** le **torturaba** la **mente** a la pobre **Alicia**, no podía **soportarlo** más

"**TANTA MUSICA ARRUINO A LA PROBE INFELIZ"**

Su **mente** no **aguantaba** tanta **música**, le **torturaba** la **mente** y no **podía** dejar de **escucharla** aunque no **estuviera** hay

"**ESA ALICIA QUISO UNA ROZA CORTAR"**

A lo **lejos** pudo una **rosa** **contemplar** tan **bella** era que la **quiso** **cortar**

"**MAS SU FIEL AMANTE AL VERLA"**

Su **gran** **amor** al ver lo que **hacia** no pudo **controlar** su **mente** y su **cuerpo**

"**NO SE PUDO CONTROLAR"**

**Tanta** **presión** **dentro** de su **cuerpo** no pudo **soportar**

"**FLORECIERON EN SU PECHO, ROSAS CARMESI"**

**Tanta** **presión** no **soporto**, al **tocar** la **rosa**, **bellas** flores **carmesí** brotaron de su **cuerpo** cada vez eran **mas y mas**

"**QUE TRAGEDIA ES ESTAR DETINADA A MORIR"**

**Tantas** **rosas** dentro de su **cuerpo**, no pudo **soportar**, al **suelo** **callo** y un **charco** de **sangre** dejo **atrás**


	3. La 3 Alicia

**LA TERCERA ALICIA (MIKU)**

**"LA TERCERA ALICIA UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA FUE"**

Esa **Alicia** de tan joven **edad**, de baja **estatura** y largos **cabellos**

**"DE HERMOSA FIGURA PERDIDA EN AQUEL PAIS"**

Esa **Alicia** con un bello **rostro**, linda **sonrisa**, cuerpo **delgado** y **delicado**, bella **voz** y encantadora **mirada**

**"TODOS LA ADORABAN POSU BELLO PARECER"**

**Todos** los **habitantes** del **extraño** **país** quedaron **hipnotizados** por la **belleza** de esa **Alicia**

**"Y EN SU MUNDO DE ILUSIONES DECIDIO VIVIR"**

**Ella** al darse **cuenta** de que **todo** el **mundo** la **quería** de **sueños** e **ilusiones** su mente se **lleno**

**"ESA ALICIA LA REINA SE VOLVIO"**

La **gente** **quería** que la **Alicia** se **quedara** y para eso la **convirtieron** en su **reina**, tan **bella** era que **todo el mundo** **siempre** la **visitaba** en su **castillo**

**"Y SU** **TIERNA** **MENTE"**

Su mente **llenada** de **sueños**, **esperanzas** e **ilusiones**

**"DE PESADILLA SE LLENO"**

Fue **consumida** por **horribles** **pesadillas**, **pensamientos** **oscuros** no lo **soporto** más

**"UN** **CADAVER** **PUTREFACTO** **PARECIA** **OBSERVAR"**

Su **cuerpo** empezó a **cambiar**, **cuando** se día **cuenta** que la **gente** que ya no la **quería** como **antes**, como era **todo** en un **principio** cuando **llego**

**"PERO** **SU** **REINADO** **COMENSABA** **A** **SOSOBRAVAR"**

La **gente** del **extraño** **país** al saber lo que le **sucedía** a su **reina** fue **decayendo** a **medida** que su **reina** se **encontraba** en **peor estado**


	4. La 4 Alicia

**LA CUARTA ALICIA (RIN Y LEN)**

**"MAS HAYA DEL BOSQUE, OTRO REINO HAY"**

Ha o **lejos**, más haya del **bosque** **oscuro** un **mundo diferente** hay

**"BAJO LOS ROSALES A LA HORA DEL TE"**

**Debajo** de un **rosal** tranquilamente se **encuentran** unos **niños**

**"AL REINO AQUEL LLEGO UNA INVITACION, UN NAIPE DE CORAZON"**

Al **lejano** **reino** llego **una** **invitación** para **Alicia** un **naipe** de **corazón** en sus** manos término**

**"UN PAR DE GEMELOS EL NUMERO 4 FUE"**

Un **par** de **jóvenes** de **corta** edad la **4 Alicia** fue

**"LLENOS DE CURIOCIDAD LLEGARON AL PAIS"**

Su **mente** llena de **curiosidad** y **preguntas** terminaron en el **extraño** **país**

**"HABRIERON LAS PUERTAS ENCONTRANDO CADA VEZ**

**Perdidos** estaban y **abrieron** **puertas** si **saber** que había **dentro**

**"LAS TERRIBLES ESCENAS DE PENE Y DOLOR SIN FIN"**

**Encontrando** las **horribles** **imágenes** y **sucesos** de **sufrimiento**, **pena** y **dolor** de los **habitantes** del **extraño país**

**"LA VALIENTE HERMANA MAYOR"**

La **fuerte** y **decidida** hermana **mayor** llena de **fuerza** y **valentía**

**"Y EL BRILLANTE HERMANO MENOR"**

El **inteligente** y **estudioso** hermano **menor** lleno de **inteligencia** y **sabiduría**

**"A LA 1 ALICIA SE QUISIERON ACERCAR"**

**Llenos** de **curiosidad** por **saber** que les **paso** a las otras **3** **Alicias** **anteriores**, **abrieron** la **puerta** que los **llevaría** al **lugar** de **sufrimiento** y **pena** de la **1** **Alicia** sin **saber** que **sucedería** o que le **sucedió** a **ella**

"**PERO SU SUEÑO ESTA APUNTO DE TERMINAR"**

Pero **desgraciadamente** sus **pensamientos** y **dudas** **no** **duraron** por **mucho tiempo**

"**AQUEL EXTRAÑO PAIS HOY A SUS PIES ESTA"**

Pero **ahora** son **Alicias** **para** **siempre** **todos unidos** en un **solo** **lugar** **condenados** a estar **toda** la **eternidad** en **pena** y **sufrimiento** como** las** demás **Alicia**


	5. Todos somos Alicia

**LA 1 ALICIA**

Sufrió por sus propios pecados

**LA 2 ALICIA**

Sufrió por amor

**LA 3 ALICIA**

Sufrió por su belleza

**LA 4 ALICIA**

Sufrió pos su inocencia y curiosidad

**¿QUIERES SER LA PROXIMA ALICIA**

**Y**

**ESTAR CON NOSOTROS POS SIEMPRE?**


End file.
